Zeke Finds Love
by AliceFray
Summary: I'm really sorry for removing this story without warning it's just the original had errors so here's the better story! Zeke likes a Swedish rocker chick with a past shrouded in mystery. On temporary hold.


**Hello? Hi there! This is my first fic soooo pleasee take it easy on me!  
><strong>**  
>I don't own Zeke and Luther just this plot and Svetlana. Sooo there!<br>****  
>This was up for a while but I didn't know how to edit it so this is the new edited version.<br>****  
>Special Thanx to Fury of the Acheri for being kind enough to read my story when it was ugly. I appreciate it.<strong>

**I really love Zeke and Luther and I had this idea in my head. I got this inspiration from the first time I saw Zeke and Luther which was a month ago (i didn't have disney XD until 2011! lol). And I was listening to the song Cut the Crap by Alice in Videoland. Plus I have a major crush on Zeke.  
><strong>**Anyways I reaaaaaaaaaally hate long author's notes but this is my exception because it's my first. **

**Like always please read and review. Even though the fact that you took time out of your day to read this is pretty great. I'd love to hear from you guys! **

**You love it, hate it, want to give some great constructive criticism or all of the above just click the review button and put me out of my misery (mostly boredom). P.S. I kind of had touble writing this because it wasn't perfect enough for me but I suppose every great author finds some bugs in their story when its on paper instead of in their head where it's perfect.)**

Zeke and Luther

Zeke begrudgingly followed his friend Luther through the crowd of curious and excited spectators who had gathered to witness the fete about to take place in the otherwise dirt boring town square. He could think of a million other things to do than watch some emaciated teenage girls waiting eagerly for some Hannah Montana-esque rockstar wannabe to sing songs that noone with common sense would listen to, but they couldn't just leave to go to the skate park. The reality was that Luther's mom, who worked for the embassy, put him in charge of escorting a swedish "rockstar" around town and then leading her back to his house where she would reside because she was under federal protection or whatever, it sounded interesting when Luther was talking about it even though he approached the topic with as much enthusiasm as a wet blanket, it still had Zeke feeling hopeful that is until they reached the town square and saw girls much like his little sister bobbing up and down like it was the Macy's Day Parade.

Who was this Svetlana anyways and what was so specal about her? Luther said he her picture was very underwhelming and that she looked nothing like the Swedish, hairy chicks from his Iron Guy comics, but because he didn't want to be grounded he would help his mom out. Zeke, being the good friend that he was, wasn't going to let his friend endure this torture alone. Even if it meant giving up one of his precious summer days, for Luther it was worth it . He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Luther was pushing past the last set of people blocking the front row, where Luther said it was mandatory they stand so Svetlana could see him.  
>Zeke felt awkward standing there in such a tight spot with the bright sun shining overhead and the blazing summer heat it made him want to leave all the more sooner. He glanced at Luther who was waiting beside him with a scowl on his face, and took comfort in the fact that his friend was just as impatient as he was. Soon the sound of a microphone beig abused resounded and brought the boy's attention to the stage where a band was fiddling with their equipment. Zeke immediately noticed their outfits which were surprisingly tasteful. They wore black which was pretty edgy for a band catering to a popstar and it made them resemble Blok Shok, his favorite alternative band. His reception of them was interrupted when Svetlana's audience started yelling her name in excited chants. Great, he thought, now the only thing good about this experience is about to drown underneath the autotuned voice of a crappy songstress. He didn't know much about Sweden but if they're popstars were anything like the ones in America then he half expected an overly polished teenage girl to start shrieking at them from the stage. He was prepared to block his ears when someone appeared on stage. Her black leather trench coat was skin tight and showed off her tiny waist piquing his curiosity in what she was covering up, her long black hair cascaded in loose torrents down her back and seemed to move and sway with every shift of her head and as for her face. Pink lip gloss coated plump lips and brisk black eyeliner shaded dark eyes that could seduce the hell out of any man who came in contact with them. Immediately Zeke felt his body react to the vivacious female and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady himself and calm the aching need between his legs. He glanced over at Luther who was excitedly cheering the girl becoming louder than every fan there. Zeke felt compelled to ask him the goddess' name.<p>

Luther looked at him like he was crazy. "That's Svetlana," his eyes dulled as he misunderstood Zeke's surprised expression, "I know underwhelming right?"

Zeke shot his friend a you-should-get-yourself-checked-look and returned his eyes to the sex goddess who was raping the microphone. Her eyes shot up too in that instant and they met his with a burning he didn't understand. She held his gaze, rocking out to the fun, catchy song with such a passionate, sultry energy that it made him feel like she was singing it just for him. He could imagine her in his room, expressing some of that feistiness and unleashing some of that deviousness on him. It made him want to get on that stage and see just how bad she was. After waiting for Svetlana to sign autographs and collect her things the boys went back stage to meet her. Luther was too busy fiddling with his new iPhone to notice Zeke's stiff form and lack of communication. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy which was new to him. Usually it was girls who had this reaction towards him, not as if he ever saw what it was about him girls liked. Sure he was handsome with dark brown curls and blue-green eyes but he figured his laid back personality was enough to make girls feel secure around him. In his eyes he was just a skater boy who followed his dreams and that was enough for him to feel confident in who he was. Even the banner in his room displayed his sentiments. "Imitators beware." Yep, he'd have to say that honesty was his best quality.  
>Suddenly his eyes glimpsed a pair of honey brown legs in tight black thigh high leather shorts and 6 inch black stilletos. His mouth got drier as he noticed that her hair was pinned up revealing a slender neck, she had somehow ditched the trench for a much more appropriate jacket. As she approached them closer he realised that she had nose and lip piercings, sending his thoughts on a rampage to figure out the other places she got pierced.<p>

"Luther!" she exclaimed as she drew the blond boy in for a hug.

"Svetlana! Nice to see you made it! By the way amazing concert!" Luther exclaimed, surprising Zeke by how natural he sounded speaking to a girl he was meeting in person for the first time and not an exchanged picture his mom brought from work.

"Vy thank you." As she pulled away her eyes swung over to Zeke who could've sworn he saw something devious flash in them. "Who's your friend?"  
>Zeke was prepared to speak for himself before Luther took over. "This is Zeke. My best friend and neighbour." Svetlana's eyes,which were a husky brown, turned sexy, "Nice to meet you." She said extending a small delicate hand towards him. He took it and tried not to find anything sexual in the simple, but friendly gesture. The zing of electricity he felt when their hands touched didn't help the situation and it ended up being awkward.<p>

"So where are your bags Svetlana?" Luther pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and held it between her lips, which were so perfectly pouty that it took all he had not to replace that cigarette with his lips or something much more eager to get near her mouth. "Thank you, Luther but my staff vill pick them up. All voo have to do ish show me the way." She lit the cigarette sending a puff of smoke into the air. Zeke reveled in that accent of hers. Nothing about this woman was unsexy and that knowledge excited him more and more. She must of sensed him watching her because her eyes met his and she smirked. Quickly, he looked away feeling stupid for being so nervous. When she was ready to go and her staff were okay with the directions Luther gave them, the three teens headed to Luther's house.

**A/N: Soooooo how was that? I know it's a little short but I wrote this late at night when my creative juices were flowing and though this _is_ the edited version I only fixed the spelling and grammatical errors because I don't have microsoft word. I _refuse _to touch the story itself. Anyways newer chapters are coming soon.**

**I know Svetlana's kind of sketchy but you'll get to know her more when the story progresses. The idea for her outfit came from Demi Lovato's outfit in _Here we go Again_. She looked so rocker in this one, as for Svetlana's spunk came from Miley Cyrus' _Can't be tamed _and Rihanna's _Rockstar. _**

**Zeke is always so level headed in the show that I wanted to create a side of him that we all have. That _primal _side ridden by our hormones. He's a great friend to Luther in the show and I wanted to keep that side of him. Plus Luther's kind of cute too and he _constantly _makes me laugh. So I wanted his features to show a little as well.**

**Please R &R!**


End file.
